


A nice gift

by Blinking



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad is a fallen angel this time around, Bad is just nice, I really did love that though it was nice, That one time Bad gave Tommy the chirp disc, Tommy just accepts that Bad is just kind and enjoys the time, enjoy, kinda fluffy towards the end, that is all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinking/pseuds/Blinking
Summary: Bad comes to Tommy, who is in exile, and gives him a nice gift
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit
Kudos: 79





	A nice gift

**Author's Note:**

> I am very tired and this is actually not that bad but still iffy ya know? I hope you enjoy anyways 
> 
> This is just the time Bad gave the chirp disc to Tommy but a little different 
> 
> I barely read through it but I know when i'm more awake I am gonna regret making this :/ 
> 
> Don't worry I know this happened like a month ago but I jut like rewriting some scenes and making them just a bit more fluffier or have more angst

The warm sun glistened on Tommy's skin as he walked back to his base for what feels like the millionth time. Mining was hard work in itself but getting your inventory filled up felt just as worse, you couldn't hold anything and had to decide what to throw away not knowing if it will be important later. As he saw his dirt house in the distance he smiled, it was small yes, but it was his home for now so he couldn't complain. Even if he was happy to see his dirt home, he didn't do so good today, he did nothing good ever. 

Tommy found nothing in the mines and he went all the way down to diamond level, just his luck. Ever since his exile it's been downhill especially with Ghostbur just following him around. He wouldn't admit that he actually liked the ghost's help around the place even if he did talk too much at times. It was stupid to him, he didn't deserve this at all, he fought for everything only to lose it all once again and to his best friend nonetheless. He felt angry, not just at Tubbo, at the world itself and towards Dream specifically, he ruined everything even though he had no part whatsoever. 

When Tommy looked up once again he saw something red and yellow, possibly made out of clay. Confused he went a bit closer to it but stopped immediately when he saw something human like. Obviously someone had to build this but it could've been Dream and it could be a trap, Tommy thought that he should stay away, but he was just so curious. 

After all the saying goes, 

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. 

He stood still trying to get a clear image of the person, or maybe it wasn't a person at all. That's what he thought though until he saw a giant halo on the head. He was right that it wasn't a person sure but he knew that it was the fallen angel BadBoyHalo. 

He was actually happy to see him. 

"OUT OF EVERYONE TO COME-" Tommy stopped quite quickly not wanting to draw attention to himself. He huffed and crossed his arms putting his pickaxe back in his inventory. He started walking over mumbling to himself. 

As Tommy got closer Bad began trying to hide himself, digging a hole, going on top of the present, or just hiding behind it. Tommy looked up with an annoyed expression. 

Finally Bad stood in front of Tommy with a nervous smile. "Hey Tommy." He waved as Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"Hello BadBoyHalo," Tommy waved back looking around the place. "What are you doing here and what is this thing?"

"It's a present for you, I felt like you needed one." Tommy scoffed at the answer, looking away from it he noticed a building made out of wood. 

"That's great but what's that building over there?" Bad looked towards the direction where Tommy was staring. 

"What building?" 

"The one in front of us you fucking idiot." Tommy walked off towards it, he smirked waiting for the typical reaction he got when he cussed. 

"Tommy language," It wasn't full of venom, it almost sounded playful in a way, Tommy missed it. "And I didn't even know the building was there till now." 

They both walked inside as it wasn't too far from where they were just standing. 

"You didn't build this?" Tommy touched every piece of wood he could. 

"I thought you did." Bad looked around too smiling a bit. Tommy noticed a pile of barrels and looked at the signs on top of them. 

'Blue' 

'Not Blue'

"I know who did this." Tommy groaned, he walked around a bit more only to notice that Bad had left to work on the gift for him. He walked back out himself and saw a chest on the sandy beach, he guessed it held the building materials. Looking inside he saw a bunch of logs, about 6-7 stacks of it. 

"What is this stuff?" Tommy asked, Bad popped his head up from the top and jumped down. 

"It's for you." Tommy nodded and went to look around the present making sure that there weren't traps. 

"This is very nice of you, thank you." Tommy had a fond look as he touched the clay. 

"You're welcome." Bad smiled once again. 

"Can I open it?" Bad figured it was gonna end soon. 

"No you have to wait till it's done." 

"That's a little less nice of you." 

"That's how a present works Tommy, you can't just open it when it's unfinished." 

"You could." 

Bad built himself to the top once again and Tommy followed swimming up a small waterfall. Silence filled the air for a bit before Tommy thought for something. 

"What if I just opened it from the top?" Tommy asked as he took out his pickaxe once again from his inventory, a small smirk forming on his face. 

"Well it isn't done yet so-" Bad heard a loud thud as he looked down at the small hole. "And you already did it." 

Bad jumped down the hole as well seeing that Tommy had already opened the chest, he saw a gleam in his eyes. Tommy took out the contents until he got to the very bottom of the chest, he wouldn't show it but he was filled with a type of happiness he hasn't felt in a long time. When he was done admiring some of the stuff he looked back in seeing he forgot something he pulled it out. 

It was a small disc, one he has never seen before but nonetheless made him happy. 

Seeing that he had the materials to make a jukebox and had a crafting table inside he got to making it rather quickly. Bad stood behind him waiting for the results. He surrounded the middle with wooden blocks and put the diamond in the middle and a jukebox appeared before both of them. 

Tommy set it down in a corner and put the disc in. 

It was calming as he just stared in silence with Bad coming to stand next to him. He felt like crying and wanting to thank Bad for giving him this, he truly was grateful. But he knew Dream would come and try to destroy it like he did with everything Tommy had, so for now they would both sit in comfortable silence while the disk would play. 

"Thanks Bad." 

"No problem Tommy I hope you like it." 

"I do like it, it feels nice." 

"That's good " 

They both smiled, a warm feeling surrounding them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading
> 
> I will write more one-shots like these and maybe some for some AU's I have in mind so expect that :) 
> 
> Have a wonderful guys, gals, and non-binary pals
> 
> Peace out


End file.
